<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>紐 by Torudays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778573">紐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays'>Torudays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*边伯贤x都暻秀<br/>*D包养B<br/>*关系性</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>紐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原本边伯贤是打算批判都暻秀的，但他给的实在太多。</p><p>“想见识我的事业心吗！”<br/>
“嗯？”都暻秀骑在边伯贤身上，俯视他不听到明确回答就要继续卖关子的小表情，将他的刘海撩起，指尖轻轻挠挠他的头皮，“想吧。”<br/>
“想吧？”<br/>
“想的。”<br/>
躺着的边伯贤支起上半身，紧紧抱住都暻秀的腰凑过脑袋，将脸蛋埋进他肩窝，深呼吸的动静大到都暻秀本能地一抖。薄唇从锁骨到喉结，又到颈侧再到脸颊，掠过皮肤的吻煽情不足暧昧有余，都暻秀按上边伯贤的后脑勺，揪住他头发扯开脑袋的动作毫不留情：“很痒。”<br/>
“稍微忍耐一下？”<br/>
“不行。”<br/>
像是调情失败的边伯贤不气馁，又把都暻秀往怀里压了压，碰了碰他的唇，见他微微张开了嘴巴便乐呵呵将舌头送了进去。触感、体温、气味…裸露的皮肤、温热的唾液还有发沉的鼻息，宛如恋人般，彼此的一切都紧密相接。<br/>
本就惹人喜爱的边伯贤此刻尤其会撒娇，两条胳膊箍得都暻秀身体有些疼，不过都暻秀捏着他后颈的手稍稍用力，他就知道卸了力气，有些委屈地再度把脑袋搁到都暻秀肩膀上。<br/>
肠胃不好所以吃软饭，这是很合理的事情，再说了，是都暻秀非要喂边伯贤吃的这口软饭——用过分惊人的价格——边伯贤心安理得。但被讲了闲话还是会有些愤愤不平。来自他人的那些被判为妒忌的情绪，显然是自己被宠爱的证据，但拐弯抹角暗示的分量到底太轻，所以必须要向金主告状闹脾气，要嘤嘤着露出受欺负的神情，要向都暻秀确认他果然一直都最偏心自己…然后就能再度充满底气，自己于他而言是多么独特的存在。<br/>
都暻秀抚摸着边伯贤的头发，听他哼哼唧唧抱怨着关于无足轻重外人的、无聊至极的话题，不苛责他这时格外碎的嘴巴。边伯贤仅在自己面前尽情耍娇任性，这样就可以，这样就很好。他明白该如何抓住金主的心，努力讨好Sugar Daddy的这份真挚，大概就是他刚才所谓的事业心所在。<br/>
眼底泛起温柔的涟漪，都暻秀心情非常不错。耐心听完边伯贤打小报告，用吻取代“你真是没了我就不行”这种话语，都暻秀抓住他搭在自己腰上的胳膊摸向他的手，牵引着纤长的手指触碰自己的后穴，方才享受过激烈的性爱，那里湿软得一塌糊涂。昂贵的宠物狗热情地拱进怀里，不仅亮着湿漉漉的黑眼睛，还嗲兮兮吐出舌头，焦急地呜呜叫唤，乖巧可爱得令饲主心旌荡漾，无法克制褒奖他的冲动，随意地放纵欲情高涨。倘若边伯贤没有想做爱的念头，都暻秀也不介意做些与他身份倒置的挑逗行为，好在他一直表现得积极，这次也不例外，领会到都暻秀的意思后，便懂事地又硬起来。光滑的前端在饥渴的肉穴周围蹭了蹭，被扶稳角度顺利滑入体内，都暻秀吐出长长的叹息，咬了口边伯贤的下唇，直起身撑着他的胸膛，感受他心脏的鼓动，注视着他每一个细微的表情变化，慢慢地把他的性器坐得更深。<br/>
归剑入鞘般的契合，黏腻的感触像是灵魂被不容抗拒地扯进深渊。没有比这更理想的工作，边伯贤有些恍惚亦有些陶醉地如是想着。合该鞠躬尽瘁。<br/>
虽然被都暻秀自作主张决定好了幸福的形式，但他将傲慢表现得并不会叫人反感，边伯贤被养成习惯，学会把他待自己的言行都向着最深情的方向理解。这个人既然愿意付出如此高的代价来爱自己，那就任他发泄过剩的甜腻感情，直到让自己也信服自己当真值得。边伯贤脸颊发烫呼吸发粗，卡住都暻秀的胯粗鲁地往自己身下压，光是听他吃痛的呻吟就激动，虽然想捏碎他的皮肤折断他的骨头，可惜这个男人的身躯与内在都并非轻易能弄坏的东西。缓过劲儿的都暻秀二话不说打了胆大妄为的边伯贤一巴掌，不算用力，也不代表生气，边伯贤不必要长记性无需拿捏分寸，下次依然可以由着性子弄痛他，到叫出声的程度。<br/>
金主爸爸亲自甩的耳光算得上恩赐，更何况都暻秀每次打完边伯贤，都会将细腻的掌心贴上他娇气的皮肤，怜爱地摩挲。仿若古怪情趣般的爱情表达方式，因为强硬地剥夺了边伯贤选择的权利，于是都暻秀有为他奉献一切以作为补偿的觉悟。都暻秀简直像在鼓励边伯贤更加恃宠而骄、更大方地挥霍得到的偏心，不妨将嚣张的表情炫耀给所有人看，最好被溺爱纵容至贪念无限膨胀，身心都再也无法被浅薄的爱所满足。<br/>
“要是我在你腿根画正字，你会生气吗？”<br/>
“真突然啊，又是哪里得来的灵感。”总觉得身体深处隐隐抽痛，直不起腰的都暻秀干脆趴到边伯贤身上，无视他刻意摆出的可怕表情，“不会生气，但不保证不会打你。”<br/>
“我会哭的。”<br/>
“哭吧，哭相多丑都没关系。”<br/>
“讲的话好伤人家的心。”嘟嘟囔囔着含住都暻秀的耳垂，边伯贤像是造反的心失控，呢喃充满恐吓意味的话语，“那如果我尿在里面你也不会生气吗？听说很舒服。”<br/>
“你舒服还是我舒服。”都暻秀置身事外般语气轻快。<br/>
“不知道。所以想试一试。”<br/>
“也试一试我会不会生气。”<br/>
“啊——那这个还是算了，有预感你会冲着我的头打得超~用力，说不定我会被揍成白痴。”<br/>
“你太聪明了，笨一点刚好。”<br/>
“才不要，你绝对会抛弃我。”<br/>
喉咙口的哼哼声很容易令人联想到落水小狗的求救，边伯贤噘着嘴，翻身把都暻秀反压住，听得他被迫改变姿势而发出的色情鼻音，迅速充满歉意地垂下眉毛，黏人地舔他的脸蛋和嘴巴，捞起他的腿架到自己手臂上，兢兢业业履行取悦金主的职责。<br/>
最近边伯贤在家喝的茶带着一点点柚子的清香，都暻秀将胳膊环到他脖子上，品尝他舌头的同时，猜测没有见面的时候，自己可爱又心爱的金丝雀独自玩了些什么——呃，边伯贤的话，应该不能用雀鸟这种小巧玲珑的动物来形容……毛量超大手感超好的金丝狗？<br/>
身下的人不明就里笑出声，边伯贤不解却也不问缘由，都暻秀的想法大多数时候脱出常规，连他包养自己的动机都是谜。<br/>
“我让你很无聊吗？”抓了把都暻秀的臀肉，边伯贤的幽怨表情也不知存了几分真意。<br/>
“怎么会。你是最有趣的。”都暻秀逮回自己的注意力，安抚气鼓鼓的大金丝狗，“可以搞得更凶一些。”<br/>
“可以咬在能被看见的地方吗？”<br/>
“可以。”<br/>
“被操疼了可以轻一点打我吗？”<br/>
“我尽量。”<br/>
“把你干射了的话，你会高兴吗？”<br/>
“会的。”<br/>
呼吸的节奏已然同步，双方被本能连为一体、成为一种新的生物。都暻秀的神情与他眼中的边伯贤都已融化，目光深不见底却纯粹，语气亲昵得似在蛊惑人心，边伯贤喜欢他散发出“需要边伯贤”气息的模样，这令自己非常有安全感与成就感。<br/>
“那么，我什么都不做。”边伯贤停下动作注视都暻秀的眼睛，明明他近在咫尺，心窝却涌出不舍。这个人偶尔会做出近乎偏执的举动，大部分时候对自己的态度宽容到显得漫不经心。不过关于偏爱与否的话题，都暻秀永远会给边伯贤肯定的答案。与他之间的关系单纯，感情却从来都不简单，正因如此，哪怕这行为像极了主动将脑袋伸进他用双臂做出的项圈，边伯贤仍然乐此不疲地向他一再询问，“只是像这样在你身边，你也会比最爱还要更爱我吗？”<br/>
“当然。”他的声音比他的身体还要温暖，“我会的。”</p><p>都暻秀永远正确，边伯贤早就不再觉得他给得太多。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>